


Sugar Daddy Shuu

by nykteus_moon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human AU, Lingerie, M/M, OOC, Sorry Not Sorry, Sugar Daddy, tsukiyama extravagance, written from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykteus_moon/pseuds/nykteus_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Tsukiyama is Kaneki's sugar daddy and pays his college and actually dresses him up in his chic clothing. - the-queen-of-ice-olation on Tumblr. Non-ghoul AU inspired by this post. Sorry not sorry for shuuneki smut and Tsukiyama extravagance. thank you, bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy Shuu

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this piece was not proofread, cos I'm a lazy fucking shit, don't hate, thanks~!

They had met one afternoon a couple of months ago when Kaneki had been visiting his favourite café to sit and read in. The shop had been particularly busy that day and people had to share tables. Kaneki was really just getting ready to leave when the man had asked if he could sit there. Without looking up from his bag where he was placing his book, the boy answered that it was fine.

Colours. Colourful colours of all colours was the first thing he saw as he looked up. _My god._ The man that had taken the seat opposite of him was a disastrous rainbow with legs. Kaneki only just managed to stop his chin from falling to the floor.

“I’ve seen you in here before. Do you come often?” The man smiled over at him as he sat with his legs folded, elbow placed delicately on his knee and knuckles under his chin. _Was this man serious?_ If he truly had seen Kaneki in here before surely the boy would have noticed the atrocious outfitted man. _And the hair._ If not the outfit then surely _the hair._ Kaneki noted that the only attractive thing about this man was his face. No, in fact his voice was rather soothing too.

The purple-haired man dipped his head to the side in question and Kaneki realised he had just been sitting there judging this guy for the past minute. “Uh- I – uh, I come in here a lot. Yeah.”

“Was that a book by Takatsuki Sen I saw there?” _Why did he have to say that the seat was free?_ Kaneki sat back in his seat and nodded. He knew this conversation was not going to end any time soon. “Ah, what wonderful taste you have. I would love to get to know more about you. I’m Tsukiyama Shuu, it’s a pleasure to meet you, finally.” The ‘finally’ added on the end gave Kaneki a chill down his spine. _Finally? Since when had this guy seen him from?_ With his mother’s teachings of manners ingrained into him, Kaneki reached out to shake the offered hand and introduced himself. “Kaneki Ken, it’s nice to meet you too, Tsukiyama-san.”

 

…

 

In the weeks that had followed, Kaneki and Tsukiyama met up several times at that café. The boy was sure that all the “chance” meetings were in fact planned, but never brought it up. Not that he needed to, Tsukiyama actually was one of the nicest people he had ever met. The man shared so many interests with him that they were never left without something to talk about.

After a while, the obstructively bright clothing seemed to not matter as much either and Kaneki actually agreed to go outside with the man on a couple of occasions. Tsukiyama was extremely understanding and often helped Kaneki with his college homework when and where he could. \

However, it did not stop there. Tsukiyama started offering to buy him food and clothes when they ventured out together. Kaneki was short on money since he had to pay for college by himself but he was not overtly keen on taking hand outs from people either. There was no stopping him, though. Tsukiyama insisted on it. It was as if he took pleasure from it. The first outfit had been because Kaneki simply could not refuse anymore without seeming rude but after that, it was as though every time he saw the purple-haired man a new gift was in his arms.

 

…

 

They sat in their usual café, drinking coffee and eating a small slither of chocolate cake each. “Look, Tsukiyama-san, I really need to bring this up.” Kaneki had been waiting and waiting for the right moment. He could not keep accepting all of these gifts from his friend without giving something in return, but since he had nothing to give; he had to put a stop to them. “I really appreciate you buying me all of these presents, I really do, but I just can’t keep accepting them without giving you something in return. But as I’m sure you know I don’t really have anything I can give you in return so I’d really like for you to stop buying me so many things.” The words just poured out of his mouth. He had sat up most of last night thinking about what he would say to the man and rehearsed the words this morning.

A short pause that felt like forever came before Tsukiyama’s response. Laughter. The man sat chuckling across the way from him. Puzzled, Kaneki raised an eyebrow. “Oh, my dear Kaneki-kun. You have no need to repay me in physical objects. If I could ask for anything in return from you it would be your devotion to me and me alone. I’ve wanted you for so long, Kaneki-kun.” _Um, since when did this turn into a super serious love confession?!_ “I want to take you away from this life and spoil you with everything I have to give. And, forgive me for being so forward but, I want you to adore me as much as I adore you.”

Kaneki was no longer sitting in the middle of the café, oh no, he was at sea during a storm and felt like he was going to hurl. He liked Tsukiyama, sure, but Tsukiyama _wanted_ him? Did that mean he was in love with him? This inadequate, scrawny little boy who only had enough money to get him by every week? Tsukiyama; the rich son of two very successful people, the intelligent man who could simply wink at someone and they would fall to his feet, the beautiful male peacock in human form?!

It might be true, Kaneki thought as he looked back on the times they had spent together. Tsukiyama did really enjoy close skinship with him. Now that he mentioned it, Kaneki had always noticed that Tsukiyama never looked at anyone but him when they were together. Then also, the way Tsukiyama had that twinkle in his eye when he first saw Kaneki wearing something he had bought him.

Kaneki sat floundered, his whole body still as he tried to contemplate what kind of response he should give. Tsukiyama was truly a great friend, one that Kaneki had relied on more often than he liked to admit. He also had nothing against dating a man either. What was stopping him then? If Tsukiyama thought he was good enough then maybe he was. Maybe Kaneki just needed someone to show him how much worth he truly possessed.

Taking a sip from his coffee cup, Kaneki swirled it around his mouth and swallowed. “Okay.”

 

…

 

At first Kaneki had felt somewhat awkward around his friend – no wait, _boyfriend_ – but Tsukiyama was so relaxed about everything that soon things just felt like normal. Well, that was if normal included staying over for the night at Tsukiyama’s house and being near plastered to the sofa with kisses.

The only real change that he had noticed in himself personally, after Hide burst out laughing at college as soon as he saw him, was that his aversion to Tsukiyama’s taste in clothes was no longer as strong. His lover had bought him an entirely new wardrobe of hand-made clothes that Tsukiyama had spent the entire day measuring him for. _Well, maybe only half the day, but Kaneki was not about to suggest the other half had been spent with him being lavished in bed by Tsukiyama, of course._

Tsukiyama pretty much catered for Kaneki’s every need, even guessing ahead for things Kaneki had not even realised he would need. It was amazing really, and each day brought about a newfound love in Kaneki for his partner.

 

…

 

Today was Kaneki’s birthday. He had eaten dinner with Tsukiyama last night but returned to his apartment since he had an early class in the morning. All would have been fine if something was not missing. Kaneki had classes that Hide was not taking today and he had been prepared not to see his best friend on his birthday already. What he had not been prepared for was the lack of communication from his boyfriend.

Normally, Tsukiyama would send him a good morning text and tell him to have a good day at least, but this morning as Kaneki checked his phone there were no new messages. _Maybe he just slept in late._ Although Kaneki knew this to be unlikely, since Tsukiyama was one of the earliest birds he had ever known of, he tried to convince himself this was the case anyway.

Kaneki’s classes dragged by. It was as if his professors knew that all Kaneki wanted was to get out of there and see Tsukiyama and so purposefully gave their most boring lessons that day.

As soon as his last lesson finished, Kaneki leapt out of his chair and left the building. It was only once he was outside that he questioned himself. Normally Tsukiyama would just pick him up and they would head out somewhere, but the fancy blue car was nowhere to be seen. _Had he actually ever been to Tsukiyama’s house without being driven?_ Kaneki was not sure he knew which train station was closest to the mansion.

It took Kaneki 40 minutes to find his lover’s house, 20 minutes longer than he reckoned it should. The place looked empty. As he opened the door, he peered inside and no one was around. _Where were all the usual servants?_ The boy’s heart started beating faster as worry settled in. Kaneki left his bag by the door and carried on upstairs to Tsukiyama’s room.

The door was closed and there was no noise coming from inside. No noise coming from anywhere. Kaneki placed his hand on the door handle and turned it. _Click._ The door swung open to reveal a sight Kaneki could not figure out whether he wanted to see or not.

The room was covered in candles, a small opening running from the door to the bed as though to make a path was the only uncovered section. The sight upon the bed was what aroused him, though. Tsukiyama lay on his side with his head held up by his arm and his knee bent up. “Welcome home, _mon amour._ ” The purple-haired man had very little covering him. There was a black spiked deep purple leather collar around his neck with a similarly fashioned leash hooked on to it trailing over the bed sheets. The panties and garter-belt combo where what really caught Kaneki’s attention though. Again, with the deep purple/black colour scheme, the garter belt was black silk with purple lace and the panties poked out underneath with the same lacy embroidery. ~~~~

Kaneki watched as Tsukiyama patted the section of the bed in front of him and purred, “Won’t you join me?” A mischievous twinkle lit up in Tsukiyama’s eyes as he let himself fall onto his back, never once losing eye contact with Kaneki. _Well, there wasn’t much to it was there? He just had to indulge Tsukiyama in this play._ Kaneki was glad he had worn his button up shirt today since they were a lot easier to remove. As he walked over to the bed, the boy undid each button in as much of a teasing manner he could muster while his eyes were locked onto his lover’s.

They had had sex enough for Kaneki to know what set Tsukiyama off so he went in all guns blazing. Without giving his shirt much thought other than to make sure it did not land on any of the candles Kaneki mounted the bed and crawled on top of Tsukiyama. It did not take long for the two of them to be enthralled in a deep kiss and Kaneki could feel his lover’s need just from the way he gripped at the back of Kaneki’s trousers. The boy took hold of the leash and twisted it around his hand until he had a tight grip on it and full control of Tsukiyama’s head movements.

Breaking the kiss, leaving them both breathless Kaneki made his way down the other’s chest leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Tsukiyama had grown incredibly sensitive over their past few bed encounters ever since Kaneki had suggested he try topping. It was not that he did not enjoy being on the bottom, but Tsukiyama’s reactions were far too much of a turn on to be entirely ignored.

A half restrained groan left the older man’s mouth as Kaneki bit down gently and wiggled his tongue over the trapped nipple. The hand gripping his hair trembled as Tsukiyama arched his back into the pleasure. Kaneki let his free hand wander down to the fast growing hard on in his lover’s panties. “Ah! _N-non_ , please let me.” Tsukiyama frantically tried to roll the two of them over.

Laying on his back with a confused stare on his face, Kaneki asked, “What? Why?” In their tumble to switch positions, Kaneki had let go of the leash, which Tsukiyama now held out for him. “Because this is my treat for you.” Taking the leash from him, Kaneki watched as the man quickly but gently undid his trousers for him. What popped out surprised Kaneki more than it did Tsukiyama. The boy had not realised he had been so turned on and from seeing the look on his face, Tsukiyama grinned before pulling his trousers and boxers all the way down.

“A-ah, Tsukiyama-san! Not so fast!” Kaneki felt his hips jerk forwards as the tip of his cock was swallowed up by his lover. Pulling on the leash only served to make it worse for the boy as Tsukiyama took even more of his cock inside his mouth. The tongue that worked into all of his sensitive spots was dexterous and had pre-cum dripping out of the slit in no time.

When they had been having a serious talk about what they loved about each other, Kaneki recalled Tsukiyama talking about the feeling of having Kaneki inside of him. At the time, however, they had not tried out switching roles and as Kaneki remembered that, the first spurt of his cum for the night burst out of him in a shiver of excitement. Tsukiyama took a few seconds to lap up the liquid that had managed to escape his mouth before crawling back up his body.

“I’m already prepared darling, all I need is yours…” Tsukiyama’s voice came out a whisper as he leaned down and planted chaste kisses along the boy’s collarbone. Kaneki noticed one of her lover’s hands curling around behind him and guessed the man must be pulling his panties to the side for him. The arousal had yet to leave Kaneki and his cock was hard enough already even though he only just came.

The moan that left Tsukiyama’s lips as Kaneki thrust his cock up and inside of him was so astoundingly delicious it should have been a sin. It was true; Tsukiyama’s insides were nicely moistened with what Kaneki guessed to be lube and loosened enough for his entire length to fit in with only one go.

It took the older man only a couple of seconds to adjust before he started moving his hips on top of Kaneki. When Tsukiyama topped he barely made much noise other than to call out Kaneki’s name or whisper sickly sweet or teasing words. Tsukiyama as a bottom was a completely different person, however. With each slap of skin on skin, the purple-haired man let out a lusty moan that had Kaneki gripping his lover’s waist after letting go to the leash.

Kaneki began meeting each of Tsukiyama’s downward thrust with his own and it did not take long before the two of them were clinging to each other pleading for release. The joint orgasms that ensued left them each panting.

 

…

 

Neither had desired more from the other and so both had crawled under the covers and Kaneki lay cradled in Tsukiyama’s embrace. “ _Bon anniversaire, mon chouchou…”_ Tsukiyama spoke into the side of Kaneki’s head in between kitten-like kisses and stroked his hair. Kaneki did not have the energy to reply verbally and so just tilted his head enough to kiss his lover’s bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the trash!


End file.
